Turk
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Wegen akkutem Personalmangel macht sich Tseng auf die Suche nach einem neuen Mitglied für die Turks. Meine recht düstere Version wie eine gewisse Blondine zu den Turks kam...


Eigentlich is dieses Fanfic als Sidestory zu meiner anderen Geschichte "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" gedacht. Aber es doch so geworden, dass man es auch gut als eigenständige Geschichte ansehen kann. Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsch ich also. Nur eine Warnung noch: Die Story heftiger als alles, was ich bisher geschrieben habe und hat ihr R-Rating mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verdient. Sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Und achja: Final Fantasy VII und alle zugehörigen Charas gehören nicht mir und wurden nur zum reinen Vergnügen ausgeborgt. 

**Final Fantasy VII:** _Towards Hell_

_Mehrere Monate vor Spielbeginn..._

Die Tür zu dem verdunkelten Raum, dessen Lichtquelle nur eine einzige Glühbirne war, die durch das gläserne Fenster aus dem Nebenraum herüber leuchtete, wurde so abrupt aufgerissen, dass die einzelne Gestalt, die bisher gelangweilt an dem einfachen Holztisch gesessen hatte, vor Schreck den heißen Inhalt ihres Kaffeebechers über ihr Hemd verschüttete.

"AUH! Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte der Mann aufgebracht und sprang auf. Mit einem Taschentuch versuchte er bei seinem - ohnehin nicht mehr sehr frischem - Hemd zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Als er bemerkte, dass dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, nahm er seinen Ausweiß ab, der ihn als Mitglied der Sicherheitsabteilung von ShinRa Inc. auswies, trocknete ihn kurz ab und ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich meine Ruhe will, bis..." Erst jetzt bemerkte dunkelblonde Mann, dessen Haare schon größtenteils den Geheimratsecken gewichen waren, wer den Raum betreten hatte. Er schlug beinahe augenblicklich einen ruhigeren Ton an.

"Mister Kimutano, ich hatte sie erst in..." Er blickte unbeholfen auf seine Armbanduhr, wodurch er auch noch den letzten Rest aus seinem Kaffeebecher auf seine Stiefel verteilte - was er allerdings ignorierte. "... erst in zwanzig Minuten erwartet."

Der hochgewachsene Neuankömmling, der einen perfekt sitzenden, dunkelblauen Anzug trug, ignorierte den anderen Mann und blickte sich unbeeindruckt in dem kleinen, dunklen Raum um. Außer dem Tisch und zwei Stühlen, befanden sich noch einige Tonbandgeräte, ein Telefon und ein Monitor, der das Geschehen im Nachbarraum überwachte und aufzeichnete, in dem Zimmer. Die kargen Betonwände rundeten den spartanischen Gesamteindruck des Raumes ab.

"Ist sie das?", fragte der Anzugträger, dessen lange, sorgsam gepflegten schwarze Haare bis auf den Rücken reichten, verschränkte die Arme und trat an die Glasscheibe heran. 

In dem Nebenzimmer, dessen Einrichtung nur aus einem weiteren Tisch und zwei Stühlen bestand, saß eine blonde Frau mit mittellangen Haaren, die äußerst müde wirkte und gerade lustlos den Rest einer Zigarette im Aschenbecher vor sich ausdrückte. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, die stellenweise mit bereits eingetrocknetem Blut bedeckt war und einige größere Risse aufwies. Der rechte Ärmel fehlte sogar vollständig. Eine ihrer Haarsträhnen war ebenfalls mit Blut verklebt.

"Ja", meinte der dunkelblonde Sicherheitsbeamte daraufhin. "Wer sonst?", hakte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton nach.

"Wie lang befindet sie sich schon in Ihrer Obhut, Mister Pearce?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige unbeeindruckt.

Der mit Pearce angesprochene überlegte einen Moment. "Knappe 48 Stunden."

"Zwei Tage also", meinte der Anzugträger, dessen Gesicht keinerlei Emotionen ausdrückte. Er wandte sich kurz dem Sicherheitsbeamten zu. "Und Sie haben ihr nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben sich zu waschen? Oder ihr etwas frisches zum Anziehen gebracht?"

"Hören Sie!", antwortete Pearce gereizt. "Normalerweise würde das Mädel schon seit einem halben Tag in ihrer Zelle sitzen, und in spätestens einer Woche wäre sie nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Der Fall ist erfreulicherweise mal sonnenklar, sie streitet es ja nicht einmal ab. Sie ist nur noch einzig und allein aus dem Grund hier, weil Sie sich eingeschaltet haben. Warum also das kostbare Wasser verschwenden?"

"Sie müssen ihre Lebensphilosophie nicht unbedingt auf andere übertragen, Mister Pearce", meinte der Langhaarige trocken. Das Gesicht des Sicherheitsbeamten färbte sich knallrot, bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt ihm sein Gegenüber das Wort ab. "Was wissen Sie über sie?"

Pearce überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er noch etwas zu dem Kommentar eben sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte er sich die Akte, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und glücklicherweise von seinem Kaffee verschont worden war.

"Devon, Elena", rezitierte er noch auswendig, dann begann er in der Akte zu lesen. "21 Jahre alt. Geboren in Midgar, Sektor 8, obere Platte. Einzelkind. Keine lebenden Verwandten. Ihre Eltern kamen bei gewaltsamen Unruhen um, als sie vier Jahre alt war, danach kam sie in ein Waisenhaus, ein Stockwerk tiefer. Die nächsten Jahre sind etwas..."

"Überspringen Sie das. Wie kam sie in die Firma?"

Pearce grummelte etwas unverständliches und suchte kurz mit einem Finger in der Akte herum, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Sie hatte sich vor zwei Jahren bei den Truppen beworben, blieb dort aber nicht lange. Krauser, der damalige Leiter der städtischen Finanzbehörde, hat sie abgeworben. Als Leibwächterin, Sekretärin und wer weiß als was sonst noch alles..." Der Sicherheitsbeamte setzte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf, das jedoch schnell wieder verschwand, als er bemerkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht darauf reagierte. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern setzte er seine Ausführungen fort.

"Jedenfalls, als diese Sache mit Krauser vor zwei Monaten aufflog, hatte sie Glück und blieb in der Firma..."

"Und am Leben", fügte der andere Mann kurz dazu.

"Und am Leben. Nun, sie wurde dann halt wieder versetzt und landete in..." Pearce suchte einen Moment hektisch nach dem Eintrag in der Akte, gab es aber schnell auf. "Ach, ist auch egal. In irgendeiner Verwaltungsabteilung halt... unter Palmers Stiefsohn. Was sich letztendlich als tödlich erweisen sollte. Für den Stiefsohn, meine ich."

"Und für seine beiden Bodyguards."

"Und für seine beiden Bodyguards ebenfalls", bestätigte Pearce.

"Hat sie einen Grund für die Tat angegeben?"

"Notwehr, wegen versuchter Vergewaltigung. Sagt sie", meinte der Sicherheitsbeamte und schloss grimmig die Akte. "Ist wahrscheinlich sogar was dran, aber Sie kennen das Firmengesetz so gut wie ich, nehme ich an. Noch dazu war er ihr Vorgesetzter und..."

"Ich möchte mit ihr sprechen", sagte der Schwarzhaarige kurz und drehte sich zu Pearce um. "Haben Sie Zigaretten?"

Pearce verzog für einen Moment verwundert sein Gesicht, dann zog er widerwillig seine Schachtel aus der Tasche. Er hielt sie dem Langhaarigen hin und klopfte kurz gegen den Boden, so dass eine der Zigaretten hervorstand. Überrascht beobachtete er, wie der andere Mann ihm einfach die ganze Packung aus der Hand riss. Pearce wollte protestieren, kam aber nicht mehr dazu.

"Ich brauche alle. Danke", sagte der Anzugträger ausdruckslos, dann machte er kehrt und marschierte auf die Tür zu, die sich in diesem Moment öffnete.

"Pearce, ich weiß du wolltest nicht..." Einer kleiner, magerer Kerl mit schwarzen Haare stürmte hektisch brabbelnd ins Innere, verstummte aber augenblicklich als er dem gut zwei Köpfe größerem Anzugträger gegenüberstand. Ehrfürchtig trat er beiseite, woraufhin der andere wortlos den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

"War er das...?", fragte der Neuankömmling etwas ruhiger als zuvor und deute auf die Tür.

"Ja, das war Tseng", knurrte Pearce und knallte zornig Elenas Akte auf den Tisch, dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen. "Ich hasse Turks! Die halten sich für was Besseres." Geladen trommelte er mit seinem Finger auf den Tisch ein und betrachtete, wie Tseng das Nebenzimmer betrat. "Weißt du eigentlich, womit diese Typen ihr Geld verdienen, Johnson?"

"Nicht genau..."

"Diese Typen", er deutete durch das Glas auf Tseng, "machen genau dasselbe, wofür wir andere Leute eigentlich aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Nur werden sie von der Firma dafür bezahlt."

*   *   *

Elena schreckte nicht auf, als sich die Tür des Raumes öffnete, der ihr die letzten Stunden als Behausung gedient hatte. Sie war es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass ständig jemand in das Zimmer stürmte. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich ohnehin schon gewundert, warum sie so lange allein gelassen worden war. Sie hatte denn Beamten alle Fragen schon längst beantwortet. Wahrscheinlich war diskutiert worden, was als nächstes mit ihr geschehen sollte, und nun wurde sie abgeholt.

Sie glaubte ihren Verdacht bestätigt zu sehen, als sie zu dem Mann aufblickte, der eben den Raum betreten hatte und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er war schlank aber muskulös, groß gewachsen, trug einen blauen Anzug und hatte lange schwarze Haare. An einem anderen Tag hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich als gutaussehend empfunden, aber im Moment hatte sie genug andere Dinge, die ihr im Kopf herumgingen.

"Miss Devon?", begann der Langhaarige. "Ich bin Tseng Kimutano. Ich würde mich gerne etwas mit Ihnen unterhalten." Er hielt ihr eine Schachtel Zigaretten hin. "Wollen Sie eine?"

Elena blickte ihn einen Moment misstrauisch an, dann nahm sie einen der Glimmstängel. "Was wollen Sie noch wissen? Ich habe den anderen bereits alles erzählt - mehrmals...", meinte sie genervt. Die letzten zwei Tage zerrten gewaltig an ihren Nerven und Kräften, von dem davor Geschehenen ganz zu schweigen.

Er ignorierte ihre Anmerkung und zündete ihr die Zigarette an, danach ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder.

"Sie haben sich also schuldig bekannt?", meinte er ruhig und betrachtete sie mit seinen durchdringenden dunkelbraunen Augen.

Elena fühlte sich kurz dazu veranlasst wegzusehen, hielt seinem Blick allerdings stand. "Schuldig?!", schnauzte sie in verärgert an und drückte dabei die Zigarette wieder aus. "Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Diese Dreckssäcke haben bekommen, was sie verdient haben. Sie wollten..."

Sie sah zu Boden und schloss ihre Augen. Sie musste wieder an diesen widerlich grinsenden Kerl denken, der nur ein oder zwei Jahre älter gewesen war, als sie selbst. Er hatte seine Position - wie wahrscheinlich auch sonst alles im Leben - nur bekommen, weil er in die richtige Familie geboren war. Aber sie hatte ihm gezeigt, der er nicht alles haben konnte was er wollte. Zufrieden erinnerte sie sich an sein überraschtes Gesicht, als sie seine überbezahlten Schlägern zusammengefaltet hatte. Sie bereute nur, dass sie ihn nicht langsamer hatte sterben lassen.

"Das mag schon sein, aber dennoch haben Sie ihn getötet", meinte Tseng unbeeindruckt. "Wissen Sie, was nun auf Sie zukommt, Elena? Ich nenne Sie einfach Elena, okay?"

Die blonde Frau zuckte gleichgültig mit ihren Schultern. "Von mir aus. Was auf mich zukommt? Ich nehme an ein Prozess, wegen..."

"Es wird keinen Prozess geben, Elena."

"Wie bitte?!"

Tseng seufzte kurz. "Sie haben einen Mann umgebracht, der nicht nur in der Rangordnung über Ihnen stand, sondern auch noch ihr direkter Vorgesetzter war. Die Sache würde anders aussehen, wenn es sich nur um so kleine Fische wie die Leibwächter gehandelt hätte, aber so erwartet Sie die Todesstrafe, Elena. Und Sie haben sich schon schuldig bekannt. War Ihnen das bisher nicht bewusst?"

Elena wurde mit einem Schlag kreidebleich. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass Außenstehende für die Ermordung eines ShinRa-Mitarbeiters grundsätzlich mit dem Tod bestraft wurden - was ihrer Meinung nach, das gute Recht der Firma war. Aber sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie anders aus der Sache herauskäme. Sie hatte sich doch nur gewehrt!

"Ich entnehme Ihren Gesicht, dass Sie es nicht wussten. Nun ja, jetzt können Sie daran auch nichts mehr ändern."

"Aber ich habe mich doch nur...", verteidigte sie sich verzweifelt.

"Wo haben sie kämpfen gelernt, Elena?"

"Was?", fragte Elena verwirrt. Sie war in Gedanken immer noch bei ihrem bevorstehenden Todesurteil gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Frage nun plötzlich sollte.

"Kämpfen", wiederholte Tseng. "In einem Waisenhaus lernt mal wohl kaum alles nötige, um es mit drei Männern gleichzeitig aufzunehmen und praktisch unverletzt aus diesem Kampf hervorzugehen."

"In einem Waisenhaus nicht", antwortete sie, immer noch unsicher, was Tseng eigentlich von ihr wollte. "Aber in den Slums drum herum."

Tseng nickte verstehend. "Sie wollten beim Militär anfangen?"

"Ja", meinte sie knapp, sein bohrender Blick verriet ihr allerdings, dass er sich eine etwas genauere Ausführung wünschte. "Ich habe es mir zugetraut, gut bezahlt wird das Ganze auch und auf diesen Weg wäre ich raus aus den Slums gekommen."

"Was Sie ja auch sind", ergänzte Tseng und fuhr fort, bevor Elena etwas erwidern konnte. "Bereuen sie es, die drei Männer getötet zu haben?"

"Nein!", rief sie ohne lange nachzudenken. "Ich bereue es allerdings, dann nicht einfach von dort verschwunden zu sein..."

"Lassen Sie mich das anders formulieren", unterbrach sie der langhaarige Mann. "Haben Sie je jemanden getötet und es anschließend bereut?"

"Was soll diese Frage?" Tsengs Fragerei wurde ihr langsam unangenehm.

"Ja oder nein?", bohrte er weiter.

"Nein... Nein, ich habe zuvor noch nie jemanden getötet."

"Obwohl Sie in den Slums groß geworden sind?"

"Nicht jeder in den Slums ist automatisch ein Massenmörder!", schrie sie aufgebracht und schlug mit ihrer flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

"Beruhigen sie sich bitte", meinte Tseng unbeeindruckt und setzte sein Verhör daraufhin fort. "Die drei Männer waren also die ersten Menschen, die Sie umgebracht haben, und Sie fühlen sich nicht schlecht deswegen?"

Elena zögerte einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort. Fühlte sie sich schlecht? Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Tage viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt - und sie hatte oft an die Ereignisse gedacht, die sie hierher gebracht hatten. Aber Mitleid hatte sie kein einziges mal für ihre Opfer empfunden. Sie bereute ihre Tat nicht. Sie hatte sich nur verteidigt - und sie gönnte diesen drei Arschlöchern den Tod.

"Nein."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Tsengs Gesicht, als er sich zurücklehnte. "Arbeiten sie gerne für die Firma, Elena?"

"Was meinen Sie?" Elena bekam langsam Schwierigkeiten den ständigen Themenwechseln ihres Gegenübers zu folgen.

"ShinRa, die Firma. Was halten Sie von ihr? Und versuchen Sie ihre Meinung, wenn möglich, nicht von diesem unglücklichen Vorfall von vor zwei Tagen, beeinflussen zu lassen. Arbeiten Sie gerne für den Konzern?"

"Ja", antwortete Elena nach kurzem Zögern. "Ja, schon. Die Arbeit hat mir gefallen. Die Firma zahlt gutes Geld und sorgt für die Mitarbeiter. Einen besseren Arbeitgeber kann man eigentlich nicht erwischen, oder? Außerdem hat ShinRa den Krieg für uns gewonnen und..."

"Bitte!", unterbrach sie Tseng abrupt und musterte sie mit seinem strengen Blick. "Ich möchte ihre ehrliche Meinung hören, Elena. Nicht die Propaganda, die in jeder Broschüre steht." 

Elena schnappte überrascht nach Luft, dann seufzte sie ertappt. Sie senkte kurz ihren Blick, sah dann aber schnell wieder auf und starrte Tseng in die Augen. "Meine ehrliche Meinung? Wenn Sie es so wollen: ShinRa hat praktisch die Macht über den ganzen Planeten gewonnen und sämtliche Konkurrenz so gut wie ausradiert. Wer sich der Firma in den Weg stellt, geht unter, wer zu ihr hält, gehört zu den Gewinnern. Und ich gehöre gerne zu den Gewinnern. Und wenn ich mit meiner Arbeit dafür Sorge, dass es so bleibt, bin ich zufrieden."

Tseng nickte zustimmend und verschränkte die Arme, dann betrachtete er sie eine Weile. Elena wusste immer noch nicht worauf, der Mann mit seinen Fragen eigentlich hinaus wollte. 

"Gut, Elena", meinte er schließlich, dann zog er eine weitere Zigarette hervor und bot sie Elena an, welche ohne lange Nachdenken zugriff. 

"Einmal angenommen", begann Tseng, während er Elena die Zigarette anzündete, "ich hätte eine Möglichkeit Sie aus dieser prekären Situation zu holen, in der sie sich gerade befinden..."

Mit einem Mal schien sie zu verstehen, was er mit seinen ganzen Fragen beabsichtigt hatte. Die Idee gefiel ihr zwar ganz und gar nicht, aber wenn es ihren Ausweg darstellte, musste sie zugreifen. Eine andere Chance bekam sie vielleicht nicht. 

"Wenn muss ich dafür umbringen?!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Tseng schloss die Augen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Ich bitte Sie, Elena, ziehen Sie doch nicht solch voreilige Schlüsse. Sie sollen niemanden für mich umbringen... vorerst." Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte Elena an. Ein weiteres Mal huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich kann Sie hier rausholen, Elena, unter Bedingung, dass Sie weiter für die Firma arbeiten. Für mein Team, um genau zu sein."

"Und wo ist der Haken?", fragte Elena misstrauisch.

Tsengs Lächeln verschwand. "Näheres kann ich Ihnen erst erzählen, wenn Sie zusagen. Und bevor ich sicher bin, dass die Firma Sie wirklich gebrauchen kann, werden Sie einige Tests und Prüfungen zu bestehen haben. Scheitern Sie, dann landen Sie wieder in der Todeszelle. Wenn Sie allerdings bestehen, verschwindet dieser kleine Vorfall aus Ihrer Akte und sollte Ihnen nie wieder Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Wie sieht es aus? Interesse?"

Elena schluckte und blickte nachdenklich zu dem großen verspiegelten Fenster an der seitlichen Wand des Raumes. Nach einem einfachen Ausweg hörte sich das Angebot nicht gerade an, eher nach harter Arbeit. Noch dazu wusste sie nicht wirklich, worauf sie sich eigentlich einlassen würde. Allerdings war Tsengs Angebot mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die einzige Möglichkeit ihrem Todesurteil zu entgehen.

"Also schön", sagte sie schließlich und drückte die erst halb zu Ende gerauchte Zigarette aus. "Ich mache mit. Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, um wen es sich bei Ihrem Team handelt?"

"Natürlich", meinte Tseng mit einem Grinsen. "Haben Sie schon einmal von den Turks gehört?" 

*   *   *

"Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht. Sehr begeistert bin ich von diesem Vorschlag nicht." Der voluminöse, uniformierte Mann legte die Akte, die er gerade gelesen hatte, zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem breiten Sessel zurück. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich einen Moment durch seinen dunklen Vollbart, dann blickte er wieder zu dem anderen Mann auf, der in steifer Haltung vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. "Du weißt doch, dass wir neue Turks normal auf ganz andere Weise rekrutieren, Tseng."

"Ja, Sir", antwortete der langhaarige Turk kurz.

"Warum dann dieser Vorschlag?", fragte Heidegger nach und deutete auf die Akte vor ihm auf dem Tisch. "Noch dazu dieser beinahe lächerlich kurze Ausbildungszeitraum, den du veranschlagt hast. Normalerweise dauert es fast ein Jahr, bis wir einen Turk so weit haben, dass wir ihn brauchen können - physisch wie psychisch. Erklär mir bitte, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?"

"Ganz einfach, Sir", begann Tseng, "seit über einem Jahr habe ich nun schon nur noch zwei Männer in meinem Team. Das ist das kleinste Turk Team seit der Gründung der Firma."

"Und?", fragte Heidegger unberührt. "Rude und... wie hieß der freche Rotschopf gleich noch mal?"

"Reno"

"Reno, genau. Rude und Reno verrichten doch hervorragende Arbeit, von Renos kleineren Respektlosigkeiten einmal abgesehen. Warum ein eingeschworenes Team also mit einem Neuling durcheinander bringen?"

"Sir, darum geht es nicht. Die anderen beiden erledigen ihre Aufgaben hervorragend, aber trotzdem sind wir unterbesetzt. Bisher haben wir Glück gehabt, aber was, wenn sich einer der beiden schwerer verletzt oder stirbt? Wir leben in hektischen Zeiten. Zwei Turks können nie und nimmer alle anfallenden Arbeiten erledigen."

"Du hast Recht, wir leben in hektischen Zeiten", meinte Heidegger. Der Leiter der Sicherheitsabteilung nahm die Akte wieder auf und begann darin zu blättern. "Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, warum du die Ausbildung persönlich übernehmen willst. Wenn ihr so unterbesetzt seid, warum kannst du dir dann die Zeit nehmen, sie persönlich auszubilden?"

"Weil wir so schnell wie möglich Verstärkung brauchen. Wir haben weder die Zeit, auf die übliche Weise lange nach geeigneten Kandidaten zu suchen, noch die herkömmliche Ausbildungsprozedur in voller Länge durchzuziehen."

Heidegger blickte Tseng einige Zeit misstrauisch an, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann. "Also schön, Tseng, einmal angenommen ich lasse dir diesen Turk Crashkurs durchgehen - aber warum aus gerechnet dieses Mädchen?"

"Weil ich sie für geeignet halte."

"So?" Heidegger warf einen weiteren Blick in die Akte. "Warum? Sie hat keine besondere militärische Ausbildung genossen, noch war sie eine große Nummer in den Slums? Für mich klingt es eher so, als hättest du einfach einen x-beliebigen Kandidaten aus dem Todestrakt ausgewählt..."

"Das stimmt nicht, Sir!", meinte Tseng zwar respektvoll aber mit Nachdruck. "Ich habe sie gezielt ausgewählt. Sie ist durchaus in der Lage zu kämpfen - wie sie eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat. Dumm und unfähig ist sie auch nicht. Das steht in allen Berichten, die je über sie angefertigt wurden."

"Und wie steht es mit ihrer Loyalität? Sie hat doch früher für Krauser gearbeitet..."

"Und wurde von allen Anklagen freigesprochen", fiel Tseng seinem Vorgesetzten ins Wort. "Sie wusste rein gar nichts von Krausers Ambitionen. Und sie arbeitet gerne für ShinRa. Wegen ihrer Loyalität brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Du hast schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

"Ja, etwa eine Stunde. Sie hat bereits eingewilligt und ich wäre bereit, das Training unverzüglich zu beginnen."

Heidegger brummte nachdenklich und fixierte seinen Blick wieder auf das Schriftstück in seinen Händen. Nach gut einer Minute blickte er wieder zu Tseng auf, dann warf er mit einem Grunzen die Akte zurück auf den Tisch. 

"Meinetwegen", sagte er ohne großen Elan. "Bilde die Kleine aus. Ich sehe durchaus ein, dass die Turks unter Personalmangel leiden und du scheinst dir mit dieser Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein. Außerdem vertraue ich dir, Tseng. Du bist mein bester Mann."

"Danke, Sir."

"Nicht so schnell", meinte Heidegger und erhob sich schwerfällig aus seinem Sessel. Er stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich drohend nach vorne. "Wenn die Kleine Mist baut und der Präsident dann einen Schuldigen sucht, ist das alles ganz allein deine Schuld. Ich will nicht meinen Kopf wegen einem unfähigen Neuling bei Turks hinhalten müssen. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut." Heidegger ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel plumpsen. "Du kannst gehen."

*   *   *

_Einige Monate später. 18 Stunden nach der Vernichtung von Sektor 7._

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Elena verwirrt, als sie aus dem Kleinlaster stieg, der sie, Tseng und einen Trupp ShinRa Soldaten an den Randbezirk der unteren Ebene von Sektor 1 gebracht hatte. Sie trug dasselbe schwarze Outfit - bestehend aus einer Hose, einem langärmligen Shirt und einer Weste -, das seit Beginn ihres Trainings ihre Alltagskleidung darstellte. 

"Erfährst du gleich", sagte Tseng, der wie immer seinen dunkelblauen Anzug trug, und eilte voraus. "Mir nach!"

Sie sah sich ein wenig um, während sie Tseng durch einige Straßen folgte. Die Gegend hier lag zwar unterhalb der Platte, gehörte aber noch nicht richtig zu den Slums. Die meisten Bewohner hier führten ein einigermaßen geregeltes Leben und Armut war nicht ganz so verbreitet, wie in den anderen Subsektoren Midgars. Hier und da fuhr sogar ein Auto durch die Straßen - im Gegensatz zum oberen Midgar, war das hier unten eine Seltenheit. Dank der Nähe zum Rand von Midgar profitierte dieser Teil des Sektors sogar von echtem Tag und Nachtwechsel. Im Rest der Slums herrschte nur ein ewiges Zwielicht.

Nur an den Häusern konnte Elena erkennen, dass sie sich in Unter-Midgar befand. Es handelte sich zwar nicht um notdürftige Unterkünfte und Holz- oder Blechkonstruktionen, wie sie sonst weit verbreitet waren, aber dennoch waren die meisten Häuser baufällig. Vielerorts waren die zerbrochenen Fenster mit Holzbalken provisorisch überdeckt worden und an meisten Häusern war der Putz fast schon vollständig abgebröckelt - wenn es unter dem zahlreichen Graffiti noch erkennen war. Und Gärten gab es auch nirgendwo.

An einer Ecke vor der Einmündung in eine Seitenstraße machte Tseng plötzlich Halt und deutete ihr und den Soldaten mit einer Geste an, stehen zu bleiben. Er spähte kurz um die Ecke, dann gab er den Soldaten Anweisungen per Handzeichen. Zwei von ihnen eilten an dem Turk vorbei, liefen schnell an der Seitenstraße vorbei und bogen in den nächsten Weg ein. Zwei andere machten kehrt und verschwanden nach einigen Metern in einer Seitengasse, die übrigen zwei bleiben zurück. Tseng warf noch einmal einen Blick um die Ecke und winkte anschließend Elena zu sich.

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte sie noch einmal, diesmal etwas leiser als vorhin.

"Siehst du das von uns aus dritte Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite?", ignorierte der Turk ihre Frage und machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Elena um die Ecke spähen konnte.

Sie blickte in die Seitenstraße und sah das Haus, das Tseng wahrscheinlich meinte. Es unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von den anderen der Umgebung. Es bestand aus altem Backstein, hatte zwei Stockwerke und ein altes, halb verfallenes Holzdach. Auf der Treppe vor dem Haus, die zum Eingang hoch führte, saß ein grauhaariger Mann, der gedankenverloren an einem Stück Holz herumschnitzte.  

"Das, wo der Kerl mit Stock davor sitzt?", fragte Elena, als sie ihren Kopf zurück zog.

Tseng nickte kurz. "Genau das."

"Was ist damit?"

"Das ist deine Abschlussprüfung."

"Bitte was!?" rief Elena überrascht und schlug gleich darauf die Hände über den Mund. Sie war zu laut gewesen. "Entschuldige", fuhr sie wieder leise fort. "Meine Abschlussprüfung? Ich dachte, meine Ausbildung dauert noch..."

"Mein Zeitplan ist durch den Vorfall gestern etwas durcheinander gekommen", erklärte Tseng. "In meinen Team herrscht nun ein kleiner Personalnotstand."

"Ist einer der Turks in Sektor 7 getötet worden?", fragte sie besorgt.

Tseng schüttelte zu ihrer Erleichterung den Kopf. "Nein, das nicht. Aber er ist schwer verletzt worden, als er Avalanche daran hindern wollte die Bombe an der Säule zu zünden."

"Das heißt, ich komme jetzt schon zu den Turks?"

"Wenn du diesen Auftrag erfüllst, ja."

"Was muss ich tun?", wollte Elena zuversichtlich wissen.

"In dem Gebäude dort vorne, hat sich eine Gruppe Terroristen verschanzt, die der Firma Ärger bereitet haben."

"Avalanche?"

"Nicht doch", verneinte Tseng. "Avalanche hat sich gestern praktisch selbst vernichtet und die verbliebenen Mitglieder sind auf der Flucht. Aber eben wegen den Vorfällen von gestern, will die Firma kein Erbarmen mehr mit Terroristen zeigen. Du wirst sie ausschalten, das ist dein letzter Test."

Daraufhin zog Tseng seine Pistole aus dem Halfter unter seinem Jackett, überprüfte kurz ob sie geladen war und reichte sie dann Elena.

"Ganz alleine?", fragte diese, während sie die Pistole in ihrem Gürtel verstaute und anschließend von Tseng einige Streifen Munition entgegen nahm.

"Ein Scharfschütze wird den Wachposten vor der Tür ausschalten, dann bist du auf dich allein gestellt. Du solltest angreifen, sobald der Schuss erfolgt ist, so hast die Chance sie unvorbereitet zu erwischen", erklärte Tseng und gab anschließend einem der Soldaten ein Handzeichen, der ihm darauf eine Granate zuwarf. "Das hier kannst du auch mitnehmen."

"Danke", meinte Elena und verstaute die Granate in ihrer Westentasche. "Bekomme ich keine Materia?"

"Turks brauchen keine Materia." Tseng warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Noch drei Minuten." Er sah wieder zu Elena auf. "Die Soldaten und ich umstellen, dass Gebäude und sorgen dafür, dass niemand entkommt. Du kümmerst dich um die Terroristen im Inneren. Und schalte alle Personen aus die du triffst, sonst gilt der Test als nicht bestanden. Du weißt, was das heißt."

Elena nickte stumm. Tseng hatte das bei bisher jedem Test erwähnt, aber es war gar nicht nötig. Sie hatte absolut kein Bedürfnis wieder in der Todeszelle auf ihre Hinrichtung zu warten.

"Enttäusch mich nicht. Sonst habe ich _wirklich_ ein Personalproblem", meinte Tseng mit einem Lächeln und warf dann einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. "Es geht los. Viel Erfolg!"

Elena spähte - die Pistole im Anschlag - ein weiteres mal um die Ecke. Sie musste nicht lange warten, dann zuckte der Mann vor dem Haus plötzlich zusammen und sank anschließend zu Boden. Elena zögerte nicht lange, sondern sprintete geduckt die Straße entlang auf das Haus zu.

*   *   *

_*Sieben*,_ zählte Elena in Gedanken als sie die letzten drei Geschosse ihres Magazins in den Rücken des Mannes feuerte, der gerade die Treppe hoch flüchten wollte.

_*Noch ein gefährlicher Terrorist weniger.*_

Bisher verlief der Auftrag erstaunlich einfach. Sie hatte die Terroristen mit ihrem Angriff scheinbar total überrascht. Bisher war keiner von ihnen dazu gekommen, sich zu wehren. Die ersten hatte sie sogar am gedeckten Esstisch überrascht, eine weitere beim Kochen. Die Terroristen waren ziemlich fahrlässig sich nur auf einen einzigen Wachposten zu verlassen. Oder hatten sie noch etwas in der Hinterhand?

Sie lud ihre Waffe nach und trat die Tür zum letzten noch nicht durchsuchten Raum des Erdgeschosses ein. Ein junger Mann, nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet sprang ihr, eine Lampe hoch über den Kopf erhoben, entgegen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu zuzuschlagen, denn Elena traf ihn vorher mit zwei Schüssen in die Brust, die ihn zurücktaumeln ließen, bevor er zu Boden stürzte.

Das panische Kreischen einer Frau ertönte und Elena erblickte gleich darauf den zitternden Hügel auf dem großen Bett. Ohne lange zu zögern feuerte sie darauf. Die Bettdecke färbte sich schlagartig rot und das Kreischen verstummte abrupt. Die Waffe vor sich gehalten, trat Elena an das Bett und zog die Bettdecke beiseite. Das unbekleidete Mädchen darunter war genauso tot wie ihr Freund auf dem Boden.

_*Neun, zwei gefährliche Terroristen weniger.*_

Elena fuhr herum, als sie hörte, wie jemand die Treppe herunter polterte und feuerte. Sie traf die Gestalt, die schnell am Zimmer vorbei eilen hatte wollen, und nun mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden fiel.

Sie trat wieder auf den Gang und erblickte einen jungen Burschen, der ziemlicher Sicherheit noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt war und sie mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht anstarrte. Er wirkte eigentlich nicht wie jemand, der ShinRa großen Ärger machen konnte.

_*Ein gefährlicher Terrorist.*_

Elena zielte auf seinen Kopf und betätigte den Abzug.

_*Zehn.*_

Die Terroristen kamen ihr mit jeder Minute weniger gefährlich vor. Sie hatte mit starker Gegenwehr gerechnet, wie in den Trainingsimulationen, die sie durchlaufen hatte. Aber statt dessen war sie bisher nur auf harmlose Zivilisten getroffen. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch ihren Bauch hoch. Hatte Tseng sich etwa im Haus geirrt? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Für einen kurzen Moment erwog sie, hinaus zu gehen und nachzufragen, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie gelernt, das Tsengs Befehle keine Verhandlungsbasis darstellen, sondern auszuführen waren.

Als nächste eilte sie die Treppe nach oben, immer vorsichtig nach vorne absichernd. Auch wenn sie versuchte sich leise zu bewegen, knarrte das alte Holzkonstrukt unter ihren Füßen.

Oben angekommen stellte sich ihr niemand entgegen, also trat sie die Tür zum ersten Zimmer ein, aber der Raum war leer. Als sie auf den Gang trat und sich die Tür gegenüber vornehmen wollte, hörte sie plötzlich wie ein Gewehr durchgeladen wurde. Instinktiv ließ sie sich Boden fallen, keine Sekunde später sprang am anderen des Ganges ein Mann aus einer seitlichen Tür und feuerte seine Schrotflinte auf sie ab. Der Schuss verfehlte sie aber und schlug hinter ihr in der Wand ein.

_*Ein gefährlicher Terrorist... endlich.*_

Elena entlud beinahe ihr gesamtes Magazin in den Mann, der daraufhin krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug.

_*Elf.*_

Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und schlich vorsichtig auf das andere Ende des Ganges zu. Tseng hatte sich also doch nicht geirrt - zum Glück.

So lautlos wie möglich lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür, aus der der Mann hervorgestürmt war, dann spähte sie vorsichtig in das Zimmer. Ruckartig zog sie Kopf gleich drauf wieder zurück und warf sich zur Seite, als die ersten Schüsse ertönten und die Wand durchschlugen, vor der sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Elena robbte auf die andere Seite des Flurs. Die Terroristen hatten sich also alle hier oben versteckt. In dem Raum befanden mindestens drei Personen und einer davon - wahrscheinlich aber alle - waren bewaffnet. Sie hatte allerdings gelernt mit solchen Situationen umzugehen. Sie holte die Handgranate aus ihrer Tasche, zog ohne lange zu zögern den Stift ab und schleuderte sie in das Zimmer.

Ein lauter Fluch ertönte, woraufhin Elena sofort wieder ihre Waffe hochriss. Ein Mann stürmte aus dem Zimmer und rannte ihr direkt vor den Lauf. Eine Sekunde, nachdem er zu Boden gestürzt war, detonierte auch die Granate und trieb eine Staubwolke in den Flur hinaus.

Elena wartete - immer noch auf die Tür zielend - bis der Staub sich gelegt hatte, dann stand sie auf und ging langsam in das Zimmer. Zwei Menschen lagen auf dem Boden des Zimmer, dessen Inneneinrichtung völlig verwüstet worden war, eine Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau war tot, der Mann jedoch atmete immer noch. Blutüberströmt lag er auf dem Rücken und starrte Elena mit beinahe flehendem Blick an.

Die blonde Frau hob die Waffe und drückte ab, bekam aber nur ein Klicken ihrer Waffe als Antwort. Elena fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte schon wieder vergessen mitzuzählen, wie viele Kugeln sie noch übrig hatte. Verärgert lud sie die Pistole nach. Der Mann hatte mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen und wartete mit bebenden Lippen auf sein Ende, das ihm Elena einen Moment später bereitete.

_*Vierzehn.*_

Elena durchsuchte noch den Rest des Obergeschosses, fand allerdings niemanden mehr. Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Sie hatte ihren Auftrag erfüllt. Es war ihr zwar nicht sonderlich schwergefallen, aber etwas in ihr schrie trotzdem laut auf. Sie hatte gerade vierzehn Menschen getötet - und im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, hatten dieses Mal die meisten davon keine Bedrohung für sie dargestellt.

_*Aber eine Bedrohung für die Firma*_, beruhigte sie sich. Das bedeutete es wohl ein Turk zu sein. Bedrohungen von der Firma fernzuhalten.

Sie wollte gerade abrücken und Tseng vom Erfolg ihrer Mission berichten, als sie ein Poltern über sich hörte. Instinktiv riss sie die Waffe nach oben und feuerte durch die Holzdecke, worauf sie ein leises Rumpeln hörte.

Es hatten sich also noch welche von ihnen unterm Dach versteckt. Sie musste dort auch noch nachsehen und sich vergewissern, wirklich alle erledigt zu haben. Da die Leiter nach oben gezogen worden war, dauerte es einige Minuten bis sie sich Zugang zum Dachboden verschafft hatte.

Oben angekommen, musste sie nicht lange nach den verbliebenen Terroristen suchen. Es handelte sich um eine einzelne Frau, die in einer Blutlache lag und sich nicht mehr rührte, und einer kleinen Gestalt die über der Toten kauerte. Elena richtete augenblicklich die Waffe auf sie.

"Mama", schluchzte die Gestalt und sah dann erschrocken auf, als sie Elenas Anwesenheit bemerkte.

Elena erstarrte. Ein Kind, ein kleines dunkelhaariges Mädchen - und sie hatte die Mutter der Kleinen erschossen.

_*Eine gefährliche Terroristin.*_

Genau! Die Mutter des Mädchens war eine Verbrecherin gewesen und dafür bestraft worden. Das war zwar grausam für das Mädchen, aber so war das Leben.

Elena seufzte. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und davon marschieren, als ihr Tsengs Worte wieder einfielen.

"Schalte alle Personen aus die du triffst, sonst gilt der Test als nicht bestanden."

Kreidebleich starrte sie das kleine Mädchen an, das mit angsterfüllten und verweinten Augen zurück starrte. Alle? Dieses Mädchen stellte doch keine Bedrohung für die Firma dar. Aber Tseng hatte ihr befohlen, _alle_ Personen auszuschalten, sonst würde ihr Auftrag nicht als erfüllt gelten und das bedeutete...

Elena schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Das war ein Kind. Ein Kind! Sie konnte kein Kind töten. Sie war hier, weil sie eine Bedrohung für die Firma ausschalten sollte, nicht um harmlose Zivilisten zu ermorden.

Sie ließ die Waffe sinken. Sie würde die Kleine einfach mitnehmen. Sollten die in der Firma entscheiden, was mit ihr passieren würde. Tseng würde das sicherlich verstehen.

Würde er doch, oder? Elena zweifelte stark daran. Er hatte klar und deutlich gesagt, was sie zu tun hatte. _Alle töten. _Wenn sie es nicht täte, würde sie wieder in der Todeszelle landen. Dann würde sie sterben. Sie hob die Waffe wieder an und zielte auf das Mädchen.

_*Ich will nicht sterben.*_

Das Mädchen starrte sie immer noch an.

_*Ich will... nicht sterben...*_

Elena bemerkte gar nicht richtig, dass ihr ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie musste ihre Waffe mit beiden Händen halten, da sie begonnen hatte zu zittern und nicht mehr richtig zielen konnte. Wie sollte sie das tun? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach ein Kind töten!

_*Ich... will... nicht... STERBEN!*_

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu verschlucken, dann zog ihr Finger langsam den Abzug zurück.

_*Noch eine gefährliche Terroristin.*_

_*   *   *_

Tseng und die zwei Soldaten, die ihn begleitet hatten, warteten bereits vor dem Gebäude, als Elena heraus kam. Die Pistole immer noch in der Hand stieg sie langsam die Stufen vor dem Haus hinunter. Sie wischte sich ein letztes Mal mit einem Ärmel über die Augen, bevor sie vor Tseng stehen blieb und versuchte für ihn so ausdruckslos wie möglich anzusehen.

"Alle erledigt", sagte sie knapp und senkte ihren Blick wieder zu Boden.

"Sehr gut", kommentierte Tseng mit einem Lächeln und gab gleichzeitig den Soldaten ein Handzeichen, worauf die beiden in das Haus eilten. Sein Lächeln verschwand daraufhin und besorgt sah er Elena an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja...", seufzte sie niedergeschlagen, dann räusperte sie sich, sah wieder auf und gab sich alle Mühe zuversichtlich zu wirken. "Ja, mir fehlt nichts. Ich habe nur etwas Staub in die Augen bekommen... Diese Bruchbude ist ganz schön alt."

Tseng nickte zustimmend. "Gab es sonst irgendwelche Probleme?"

"Nein... Ich habe sie alle... die Terroristen waren nicht sehr gut vorbereitet. Nur ein paar von ihnen haben Widerstand geleistet." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch. "Die meisten der Simulationen waren schwieriger, als... das hier."

"Mit der Ausnahme, dass die Ziele diesmal geblutet haben, nicht wahr?", fragte Tseng mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

"Ja..." Elena wich seinem Blick aus. "Ja, das stimmt."

"Es sind alle tot, Sir!", ertönte eine harte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie gehörte zu einem der Soldaten. "Absolut alle."

Ein weiteres Mal breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Tsengs Gesicht aus. "Wunderbar. Sagt den anderen Bescheid! Wir rücken ab!"

"Ja, Sir!" Der Soldat gab einen kurzen Funkspruch durch, dann marschierten er und sein Kamerad in die Richtung davon, aus der sie vorhin gekommen waren.

Tseng richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Elena. "Glückwunsch, Elena, du hast bestanden." Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, die Elena nach erst nach kurzem Zögern annahm. "Willkommen bei den Turks."

"Danke", antwortete sie beinahe tonlos und gab ihm anschließend seine Pistole zurück.

"Komm! Verschwinden wir von hier. Wir müssen deine Akte ändern. Und es wird Zeit, dass du deinen Anzug bekommst." Tseng wandte sich zum Gehen, während Elena noch vor Haus stehen blieb. Sie betrachtete kurz das Gebäude, dann die Hand, mit der sie eben noch die Waffe gehalten hatte, und anschließend die Leiche des Mannes, der auf der Treppe gesessen hatte. Ein Wachposten der unbekümmert an einem Stock schnitzt?

"Tseng?"

"Was gibt es?", fragte er freundlich.

"B... Bist du sicher, dass das hier das richtige Haus war? Für... für gefährliche Terroristen waren diese Leute ziemlich schlecht bewaffnet."

"Ich weiß", sagte Tseng kurz angebunden. Sein Lächeln weitete sich aus. "Es spricht für dich, dass dir das tatsächlich aufgefallen ist - und du den Auftrag trotzdem abgeschlossen hast." Er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen und marschierte langsam davon. "Es waren nämlich keine Terroristen, sondern nur ein paar Hausbesetzer, die der Firma ein Dorn im Auge waren."

Elena erstarrte schockiert. "A... Aber..."

Tseng drehte sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihr um. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden. "Dieser Auftrag diente nur nebensächlich dazu, deine Kampffertigkeiten zu testen. In erster Linie solltest lernen, was es bedeutet ein Turk zu sein."

Ihr Blick sank zu Boden als verzweifelt um ihre Fassung rang. "Und was bedeutet es ein Turk zu sein? Jeden Auftrag zu erfüllen, egal wie... unmenschlich der Befehl ist?"

"Genau. Wir erledigen die Drecksarbeit für ShinRa, egal wie dreckig." Er drehte sich um und ging davon. "Wenn du ein Problem mit dieser letzten Lektion hast, kannst du gerne hier bleiben, aber dann stehst du innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde ganz oben auf der Fahndungsliste."

Elena blieb noch für einen Moment stehen und dachte nach. Sie hatte also bestanden. Der Weg der sie aus der Todeszelle führen sollte, war zuende. Sie war am Ziel. Aber ihr war so furchtbar schlecht. Sie schloss die Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. 

Das bedeutete es also ein Turk zu sein. Wollte sie das für den Rest ihres Lebens machen? Leute ermorden, die der Firma nicht im Weg standen, sondern ihr einfach nur ein Dorn im Auge waren, egal ob Alte, Frauen oder... Kinder.

Sie öffnete abermals die Augen und blickte hinter Tseng, dann fasste sie ihren Entschluss. So miserabel sie sich auch fühlte, sie wollte leben.

"Warte!", rief sie, als sie dem anderen Turk hinterher eilte, der sich kurz zu ihr umdrehte und dann langsamer weiter ging. "Verrat mir wenigstens eins: Hätte ich auch bestanden, wenn ich das Kind am Leben gelassen hätte?"

"Ja.", meinte Tseng knapp. "Es hat mich ohnehin überrascht, dass du es nicht getan hast."

------------------------------------

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Hmm... Das ist sie also, meine Version wie Elena zu den Turks kam. Viel möchte nicht mehr dazu sagen. Ich weiß, dass meine Version der Turks recht düster ist, vor allem von Elena. Im Spiel ist sie ja ein Charakter, den die wenigsten wirklich ernst nehmen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Ich halte die Turks einfach nicht für einen Haufen halbfieser Schläger bei dem man sich einfach bewirbt und dann aufgenommen wird (obwohl ich natürlich ein großer Fan von ihnen bin und früher auch etwas in diese Richtung dachte), sondern für das, als was ich sie beschrieben habe: Shinras Team für die Drecksarbeit. Wer anderer Meinung ist, darf dieser aber gerne kundtun. Ich bin ein objektiver Mensch und immer bereit für Diskussionen. :)

Und über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich natürlich auch freuen

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


End file.
